Kohana High
by SpiderlilyPrincipessa
Summary: kohana Academy filled with creatures you only hear about in myths. A surprise awaits around every corner. Girls will fight to not be dominated.Boys will try to overpower them. The Naruto Crew is in the mix.
1. Looks and Personality

Personalities/Looks

Sakura is the leader of the Sexy Six. She has waist length pink hair yes its natural, with green eyes that can hypnotize, 32 C breast, a curvy, slim figure, she is short standing at 5'2. She has a short temper, and will kick any bitch's ass. She is known as the bipolar cherry blossom one minute she can be sweet and kind the next ready to fuck a bitch up. She's smart, has a smart mouth, in between loud and quiet for the most part, and hates fake bitches. She is the lead singer of the band and can also play the guitar. She is cheerleading captain. Fav colors are pink, red, and black.

Tenten has wavy shoulder length hair that's chestnut brown, she stands at 5'6, she is slim but has muscles, she also has a short temper, she has 34 D breast, with curves and will sprang on anyone who rubs her the wrong way. She is athletic, a tomboy, she's smart, has a smart mouth, she is loud, and loves to fight. She's the delinquent of the group and never a send out. She jams the guitar and is the captain of the girls tracks team and the co-captain of the girls basketball team. Fav colors are brown and white.

Ino has mid back length platinum blonde hair with sky blue eyes, she has 32 C breast, with a slim figure and nice curves, she stands at 5'5. She is a little more patient than Ten and Saku but not by much, she is a shopaholic, she isn't the smartest girl around but passes with C's, she can talk a mile a minute and holds the worlds fastest texter award, she has a smart mouth, and prefers not to fight afraid to break a nail. She is captain of the majorette team and co-captain of the cheerleading team. Her Fav colors are Purple and Baby blue

Hinata has waist length navy blue hair and lilac eyes, she has 32 DD breast, with a slim figure and nice curves, she stands at 5'4. She is shy, patient, she has a smart mouth but doesn't do it on purpose. When she gets mad its hell to pay. She is student council president, on the cheerleading, on the majorette. She passes with straight eyes.

Temari has shoulder length blonde hair and has blue green eyes, she has 34 C breast, a slim figure nut slight muscles, she has the mouth of a sailor, she is curvy, She stands at 5'6, she has little to no patience, she takes anger management, she loves to fight and argue. She is captain of the martial arts teams, is on the majorette team, the track team, and the basketball team.

Violetta has jet black thigh length Hair with Blue tips and streaks, yes its natural, she has purple eyes, she 36 C breast, with a slim figure, she beat a sailor at swearing ( literally she went to a sailor meeting Idk why but she did and beat the sailors at swearing), she takes anger management with Tenten, she is on the beta club, FBLA(Future Business leaders of America), Art Club, Student Council and Choir no sports because of her bad health even for a Vampire her male friend they have a complicated relationship won't let her, she passes with straight A's, and loves to fight, she is the second lead singer in the band. Favorite Colors are Black and Indigo. She's ½ Vampire and ½ fox demon.


	2. The necklace

The Necklace

_Song is Butterfly Ddr_

Sakura woke up when her alarm clock went off. She slammed it into the wall and sat up. The other four girls were still asleep of the floor Sakura didn't notice the earplugs present.

Sakura growled 'How can they sleep I could of sworn they had vampire hearing too' her inner growled. 'Me too' she said back. She walked on all four of them quickly rousing them from their peaceful sleep.

"WAKE UP AND GET DRESSED WHO THE HELL WEARS EARPLUGS TO SLEEP" Sakura shouted the girls scrabbled to grab their clothes. Violetta glared "Well sorry but if you haven't noticed you're going through your mate signal phase." Sakura looked confused Temari looked up smirking then imitated Sakura's voice "OH Sasuke my handsome Dark knight take me take me I'm yours". Ino joined in "That toot the Wet Train's Whistle or Ring a bell" Sakura being ¼ human blushed like mad. Tenten humphed then preceded put on a white fishnet long sleeved shirt with put a brown tank top underneath it. She put on a pair of brown capris and brushed her teeth. Then put on a pair of white high top girl Levi shoes.

Sakura had on a pink tube top that had red writing all over it. She had on a white jeggings. She pulled on her red Jimmy Choo pumps and combed her hair curling the tips and putting on a white head band.

Ino put on a baby blue skin tight t-shirt with purple writing in it. She put on a baby blue mini skirt and purple stiletto boots. She put her hair in a high ponytail with a side bang.

Temari put on a black fitted shirt with a red dragon on the side. Then she put on Read jean shorts with black designs on the back pocket. She put on a red headband with a black bow on the side. She put on a pair of black and red Adidas.

Hinata had on a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of grey skinny jeans. She had on a pair of grey boots. She had crinkled her hair the night before.

Violetta put on an Indigo half shirt that was loose and when she moved flashed her flat stomach that hinted at slight muscles. She put on Black skinny jeans and a checkered indigo and black belt not through the loops just around her waist loosely and a pair of custom-made xx-hi top converse that touched her knee. She put her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey come on so we can go" Sakura said. A maid handed each of them their favorite pop tart on the way out.

Sakura jumped in her pink Aston Martin DB9 it had Sakura on the doors in black. Ino had a purple Aston Martin V8 Vantage with tinted windows. Temari hopped in her red Chevrolet Camaro that had designs in black. Tenten pulled out in her white 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago. Hinata pulled out in her lilac 360 Spider Ferrari 2010. Violetta jumped in her Black Corvette Z51 with indigo designs.

Standing in the school in the student was Sasuke by his navy blue Bugatti Veyron. Naruto pulled up by him in his orange Pagani Zonda r. "Hey Teme you didn't have to drive off on us."Naruto said.

Neji parked next to Naruto being careful with his white Gumpert Apollo. Shikamaru pulled up in candy apple green Koenigsegg CCX. Sai pulled up in his black Saleen raptor s5s then next to him Kazuhiro in his blood red Acura.

Suddenly an annoying song started blasting. "Who the fuck is playing that" Everyone asked annoyed. Then 5 beautiful sports cars pulled up the windows were tinted but you could tell the drivers weren't using their hands to steer the car. Yet they were driving perfectly 'Man those guys have a lot of skill they all thought'. "WAIT that song is coming from those cars"Naruto said loudly.

Ai yai i yai ,Ai yai i yai, _Ai yai i yai__.__Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)___

_I've been searching for a man,__All across Japan.__Just to find, to find my samurai.__Someone who is strong,__But still a little shy,__Yes, I need, I need my samurai.___

_Ai yai i yai,__I'm your little butterfly,__Green, black and blue__Make the colors in the sky._

Sasuke's eye twitched then Sasuke saw his most annoying fan girl, Karin, looking mad and tried to drive with no hands narrowly avoiding a pole but knocking off her mirror and scratching up one side of her car.

They were surprised when they saw long legs and heeled feet except for two wearing tennis shoes stepping out. There was two blondes, a brunette, a navy blue, one with two…colored…Hair?, and a pinkette. Pinkette?

The one with pink hair jumped on her purple and black haired friend's car and yelled "Hey Karin long time no see guess you still can't drive and you didn't get your face fixed sad."

The one with black and purple hair yanked the pinkette down. "Oi idiot I didn't spend two hours washing our babies for nothing." she said. "Oh come on I know that your yellow/black Adui R8 and and your purple and yellow Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 are your babies." the pinkette teased.

"Yea but you step on my car again and I'll fuck up your new pink Porsche 911." The purple/ black said a little to calmly.

"Violetta you wouldn't" the pinkette gasped. "Hmmm I wonder" Violetta said slowly in a monotone voice twirling her keys on her finger. "You-you monster " Sakura gasped out and Violetta let a sinister smirk take over her lips. "Hey Shorty and Pinky when you two are done catch up." The brunette yelled.

" Did she just call me Shorty, short means small, and small means child-like, and child-like means don't take…seriously" Violetta muttered multiple irk marks appeared as she over exaggerated the term. Violetta clinched her fist tight then chucked her keys at TenTen's head like a baseball.

"OI Vio-Ten duck". The long haired blonde yelled. "Shut up Ino" Violetta yelled. Ten ducked too late she was smacked in the head with the keys.

Sakura laughed then noticed the boys. Sakura and Violetta exchanged similar looks and bent down to touch the ground in the way track runners do when they're about to take off. The boys eyed them warily as they did this. Violetta and Sakura might not be on the track team but they are one hell of a running duo.

The boys were all the way on the other side of the parking lot and it was huge. They took off running the boys eyed them like they were crazy they were super fast even without using their vampire speed.

"Hmmm this is Sasuke the one S-"Sakura went wide-eyed before she smacked her hands around Violetta's mouth. Sakura looked up as a boy much taller than both of them moved forward glared intensely at Violetta. "SHIT" she tried to run but Sakura didn't take the hint and didn't release her in time. Kazuhiro glared at her. Standing at 5'11 he towered over her. "h-hi Kazu-kun"she said nervously glaring at the amused looking Sakura.

She mouthed 'KARMAAAAAAA'. Kazuhiro bent down and gripped her chin. "Two things 1: I've told you not to call me that and two" his eyes narrowed dangerously "You're sick and yet you're pushing yourself over your limit again." 

Apparently Ino's 'Nose for Drama' led the rest of the group back. "oh this should be interesting the wild fire of our group can she be tamed" Ino announced dramatically Violetta would have turn to glare at her but she knew better than to take her eyes off of him. "I it so what if I decide to shrug it off you have no control over-"Violetta snapped but was interrupted by him "Shut up" he stated coldly and firmly effectively cutting the usual smartass off and shutting her up. Her friends watched in awe never had they seen someone control Violetta. Ino broke the silence "coughcoughWHIPPEDcoughcough" The girl started cracking up except Violetta who Kazuhiro had just released.

"I guess there is a first time for everything" Sakura said. Temari laughed some more before asking "Pfft. All we now is a leash and collar." "I think I just heard something deflate was that your ego" Tenten laughed. "Heard something break too was that your Pride" Ino coughed out. Hinata stifled giggles. "Shut up So says the damn Girl having WET DREAMS about-" They all stared at her. "Be glad I'm a good friend or I would have told" Violetta glared her face completely red from anger/embarrassment. For a moment black spotted her vision and she staggered but caught herself. She covered half her face with one hand and crouched down.

To play it off she pounced on them aware the whole time of the glare 'someone' was sending her.

Violetta proceeded to beat the hell out of here friends until the bell rung. When they stopped Ino was pulling Sakura's hair who had Tenten's hair and in turn had Sakura's hair. Violetta had Hinata pinned to the ground with Temari sitting on her back. The guys laughed at their positions and helped them up. Sakura looked down and her necklace was gone. "Hold the Fuck UP WHERE THE HELL IS MY NECKALACE" Sakura said. The girls stopped trying to fix their disheveled to look at the panicked girl. The girls scrambled around looking for it. "Can't see just go buy another one" Sai said. "No my mother bought that for me before she died and I got stuck with that bastard" Sakura said.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said. "What does it look like," Neji asked. "It's a Cherry Tree" Hinata said answering her cousin's question.

Sasuke saw the sunlight (it's a barrier that keeps out harmful rays around the school) reflect off something. He walked over and picked up Sakura's necklace then back by the group.

"You mean this necklace" Sasuke said letting it dangle. Sakura ran up to him and looked then her face lit up "Oh Thank you Thank you Thank you Sasuke where did you find it." She asked hugging him.

"Umm over there" he said pointing she heard Ino laughing nervously. "Oh that's what I threw" she said backing up.

They started running again but Violetta grabbed Sakura's shirt and dragged her to the building while Temari causally clotheslined Ino before dragging her by the leg to the school house followed by everybody else.

"Give it a damn rest" she said pushing Sakura into a locker and walked to class with her hands behind her head. Sakura looked up at everyone and mumbled" I see why she takes anger management" "Nah she's just pissed she's whipped by Kazuhiro" TenTen offered.

"I can still hear you" a voice called and everyone laughed. After getting up they walked to the office the girls to get their schedules and Violetta's and the boys to get excuses. "Hey Kazuhiro your quiet" Naruto said. "You're not" he snorted.

Naruto glared at him "Is it me or do I sense Violetta's Vampire aura" Ino said rubbing her nose and twitching it from side to side. Sakura sighed and went to see what the crazy wench had done this time.

When she hit the corner her friend had long black and purple pigtails in that were touching the floor, she was pale with black hearts under her eyes, her lipstick was purple, and her nail and teeth were now fangs and claws one eye was read with the world torment in Kanji. Sakura transformed to prying her friend off of a werewolf senior.

"What the Fuck Violetta not even in the school for five minutes and you pick a fight just because you were pissed off doesn't mean you can take it out on others" Sakura yelled. "Don't say it to me say it to him the bastard tried to rape me" Violetta yelled her shirt was now crumpled, had to slits almost at her breast, and up a little higher.

Sakura scratched the werewolf's face a let him go. Sakura helped Violetta up and fixed her up. When everyone finally got there they had to support Violetta because she had a giant cut on her leg. Kazuhiro looked and glared saying "hmph serves you right you probably haven't taken your medicine in the four months we were apart" Sakura sighed and went to class followed by everyone in her class.

Sakura fingered her necklace and smiled when she saw Sasuke sit next to her at the two seated lab table then she blushed when she felt his hand on her thigh. She turned and saw Naruto giving Hinata his foxy grin. Violetta was sitting extremely close to Kazuhiro I mean she was practically in the guy's lap he was examining her lag. Ino was inches away from Sai they seemed to be arguing. Temari was poking Shikamaru's pineapple um no ponytail with a pencil while he slept on. Then her thoughts went back to the hand on her thigh


	3. Defience is a baddd thing

Sakura playfully knocked Sasuke's hand off her thigh and scooted over. Sasuke glanced at her put a innocent look on his face before pulling her chair so she was right underneath him and grabbed her ass to make her blush then raised his hand.

"Iruka-sensei Sakura seems to be running a fever may I take her to the nurse's office." Sasuke said in monotone voice. "Why of course" he said and gave them a pass. They got in the hall Sakura removed herself from his grasp. "What the hell, Uchiha" Sakura said as they kept walking. Suddenly before she knew it she was backed into the locker with Sasuke's arms on either side of her. Sasuke got so close to her their noses were touching.

"What do you mean Sakura?" he asked innocently nipping at her neck. Sakura gasped and arched into him on instinct. "S-stop" Sakura said half heartedly trying to push the Uchiha off of her. "Do you really want me to?" Sasuke said blowing his warm breath on her ear.

Just then a boy with red almost pink hair came around the corner with stunning green-blue eyes.

Sakura pushed Sasuke away and ran to the boy. She jumped in the air and he had to drop his books to catch her. "Haru-nee-san" Sakura could have sworn up and down that she heard Sasuke growl. Just to piss the bastard off she kissed her brother on the cheek rather close to his lips and smiled.

After her brother had left she was pushed not so gently into the wall by Sasuke. "Sasuke w-"Sakura stopped when she looked into the Uchiha's eyes. Obvious unspoken anger was present. "Don't you ever touch another male again be it friend or family" Sasuke growled out. Sakura nodded her head to show her understanding. "I'll let you in on something I hate to be defied. Also I'll be driving you home after school." Sasuke told her. "But my car-"Sakura said.

Sasuke gave her a look that stopped her in mid-sentence the message was clearly related 'Defy me if you dare. Violetta stepped from around the corner "Who's whipped now Saku-chan how do you feel" Violetta asked mockingly holding up an invisible microphone. "I felt like I couldn't defy him and that he completely owns me and I have a cramp on my chest" "That my friend is the feeling of your pride shattering and your ego deflating."

"Gotta Run"she said literally running. Sakura looked at the usually laid-back lazy girl. 'The hell is she running for' Sakura thought but her question was answered when a pissed looking Kazuhiro came around the corner Sakura just pointed out the way she went.

Later that day

Sakura rushed out the building rushing to meet her guy friends before school was over. "Hi Sasori Deidara" She lost track of time wrestling with the burgundy haired senior and discussing with both of them what art was. When she finally looked at the time she was fifteen minutes late. "Oh shit guys I gotta go like right now see ya" Sakura said running off.

When she arrived at the school, Sasuke's car was parked outside, in the parking lot. She could see him leaning on the driver's side, looking at his watch every five minutes.

'_That's right,'_she remembered, _'he hates it when people are late…'_

She snuck behind the hedges and went into the gym room, then exited the building as if she was actually there for the entire day. She ran to the car like she usually would whenever she was late for something.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… I stayed back f-"

"Don't think you can fool me, Sakura," he interrupted her, stoically.

"What…are you talking about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound guilty. She tried to be surprised by his question…and she knew she was always an excellent actor.

"Your class was supposed to end fifteen minutes ago. I know I you wouldn't expect me to do it, but when you didn't come out on time, I checked with your last class teacher to find the cause of you to be so late," Sasuke said to her. He was now walking towards her. "Do you know what I found out?"

Sakura did not answer.

"Sakura Haruno was absent in my class today I had no Idea she was even attending school today," Sasuke went ahead and answered for her.

Sakura gulped. Now she had done it. Sasuke hated being defied he had warned her but did she listen noooooo. She had heard about what he did when he was defied which never turned out good for anyone and now she feared for her own life. Surely he would not kill her, but she knew that there would be some form of punishment.

"Sasuke…I –"

"Save the apology and get in the car," he ordered as he turned his back to her and opened the driver's door.

Without hesitation, she complied.

Sasuke did not start the car when she got in. Instead, he questioned her actions and she had no choice but to tell him the truth. Matters only got worse when she did. He slammed his fist onto the steering wheel, honking the car horn in the process.

"Didn't I tell you not to go in contact with any other males? How dare you defy me? Not one male two males and you reek of them what were you doing?" he snarled at her; and she had never been more afraid in her life; so afraid that she had lost her sense of speech.

"Answer me!"And out of fear, she said, "Because we had had this planned out for a week and I was wrestling with Sasori and beating up Deidara" Her insides were screaming as well; screaming in rage, sorrow but mostly…in fear…

"The only reason Sakura I won't punished you right now is because I'm going to take you somewhere much more private and show you your place!" Sasuke said with much bitterness; enough to taint the world.

That was last thing said between the two of them. At the moment, Sakura was busy worrying about her life as Sasuke drove at a devastatingly fast speed. No, this was not Sasuke – this was his anger. He cared nothing for the other people on the road.

"P-please slow down," Sakura begged in a minute tone. She was sure he did not even hear that…but he _did_. Gradually Sasuke began to slow down; and Sakura's heart rate eventually returned to normal…

Sakura was scared and at the rate he was going they were going to reach this private place fast faster than she would like to think. "S-sasuke I c-c" Sakura started without even swerving he grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into his lap "Shut up Haruno". "You're not-". Sasuke sped up his grip on her tightening "I thought I TOLD YOU to HUT THE HELL UP. Sakura gulped and she swore she saw his eyes flash red.


End file.
